Liquid electrolytes in Li-ion batteries conventionally comprise a lithium salt, usually LiPF6, in an organic solvent blend of ethylene carbonate (EC) and one or more co-solvents such as dimethyl carbonate (DMC), diethyl carbonate (DEC), or ethylmethyl carbonate (EMC). Unfortunately, LiPF6 is unstable in these carbonate solvents above 60° C., as well as at charge voltages above 4.3 volts. Operation of a Li-ion battery above these temperatures or voltages results in rapid degradation of electrode materials and battery performance. In addition, current Li-ion electrolyte solvents exhibit flashpoints around 35° C., and are the major source of the energy released during an extreme Li-ion cell failure. Given these significant limitations, current electrolytes are impeding the development of advanced Li-ion batteries for all uses, including portable products, electric drive vehicles (EDVs), and utility scale use. A dramatic reduction in battery failure rate is also required for large scale Li-ion batteries to effectively serve applications in EDVs and grid storage.
Thus, there is a long-felt and unmet need for improved electrolyte solutions in energy storage devices such as Li-ion batteries.